


Insatiable

by herbivoredinosaur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Come Eating, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Kylo Ren, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Slave Reader, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbivoredinosaur/pseuds/herbivoredinosaur
Summary: Kylo wakes to a bed without you, he finds you wrapped in black satin robes looking good enough to eat. He can't help himself and he knows you'll never say no to him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at some smutty Kylo Ren, enjoy. 
> 
> Referenced bondage and somnophilia in this as a heads up. 
> 
> Also it could be seen that there is Stockholm Syndrome going on for the reader. 
> 
> You have been warned but to be honest, it's just some smut with some feels.

He ruins you. Every time his hands are on your body, every time he probes into your mind with a memory, a fantasy, he ruins you. You couldn’t have seen this coming. How could you? The Supreme Leader choosing you over the others. He walked into the chamber where you were all kept, you were cowering in the corner, your planet just destroyed by his command and he found you. He found you, took you away and kept you as his.

You protested, kicking and screaming till you were blue in the face but he was patient. More patient than you had given him credit for. You had heard of his temper, of his outbursts and yet with you he was soft, gentle. Eventually you gave in, unable to keep away from him no matter how hard you tried.

And he ruined you and he keeps ruining you.

You creep out from under the black sheets of the bed you’ve spent every night in since you gave in. Your legs still slightly shaking, your skin cascading in goose bumps from the sudden absence of the warm mass next to you. Your hand reaches for the robe hanging up and you wrap it around yourself.

Padding to the glass wall you take in the void of nothing in front of you. What part of the galaxy are you in? You have no idea, but it doesn’t matter because you’re with him and that’s all that matters to you now.

He’s your everything.

A sated tiredness falls on you. It’s not enough to lull you to sleep but it’s enough to feel the heaviness of your eyelids. The aches in your body are reminders of what he did to you. Your muscles tingle, trying to recover. You rub your wrists from where he bound you. They’ll have bruises eventually and it makes you smile. Purple bracelets, reminders of his presence for when he eventually leaves again.

And you hate when he goes but when he returns, he makes it up to you. The space away from him makes you feel like you can’t catch your breath, your lungs don’t fill enough with what you need because what you need is him and when he comes booming into your quarters with his eyes fixed on you it’s like all the air has come back. Your fragmented self, whole again.

Being lost in your memories you don’t pick up on the footsteps coming towards you till the being who owns them is behind you.

“I woke and you were gone.” Kylo tells you. His large hand comes around to your front, presses your stomach to step back into his chest.

You scoff, smug in his need to be close to you. How he shows the world he needs no one and yet in these stolen moments it feels as if his need matches your own. You reach back to hold onto his bare thigh, the soft hairs tickle your palm. “I’m right here.”

Kylo rests his chin atop of your head. You two remain quiet, not much sound except your breathes fill the room. A room you once felt was a prison, now a safe haven. The war rages on outside but in here it’s peaceful, serene, in here he isn’t the Supreme Leader and you aren’t his slave girl. In here you are two people, finding solace in one another to help weather the looming storm.

Not to your surprise his hand eventually wanders, pulling at your robes and letting it fall to your sides. You silently, protest, your own smaller hand tries to stall his from delving any further south, but he doesn’t listen as he parts one of your legs.

Your grip tightens. “Kylo.”

Much to your demise, your hand gets moved away by him wielding his power. “Let me.” 

He touches your over sensitive bud. It hurts and your body winces at the pressure he gives it. You whine, want to step away from him but he keeps you close.

“ _Please_.” You try again, hoping he listens. It’s too much. There is only so much he can put your body through before it needs rest. Your limits only stretch so far.

“Don’t you want me?” He asks, moving his finger away from your clit to slide between your folds with ease. Your cunt still wet from before, a mixture of both of you still inside. Flashes of recent memories flit through your mind, you know what he’s doing, trying to entice you into this. He shows you on your knees, shows you crying out in pleasure, shows you cumming on his cock.

It makes you let out a quiet moan. He knows you too well, knows that you can never truly deny him. You turn around to face Kylo, meeting those dark eyes filled with desire. Hands cup your ass, pull you into him and it knocks a little wind out of you. His strength knows no bounds.

You jump and he catches you, lets you wrap your legs around him. Your hands find purchases in his dark locks. Something to hold onto. “You’re insatiable.”

He answers in a hum as he walks you back to your bed, he can’t deny it. 

Laying you down like you’re precious he takes your legs to hook over his shoulders. He settles on his stomach and he uses his fingers to spread you for him. The pad of this thumb presses on your clit again. You hiss through your teeth at the surge of pain. Your hands reach for him to pull away but once again they move on their own accord, a ghost like pressure pins them above your head.

You hate when he uses the Force.

“No, you don’t.” he replies aloud.

You hate even more when he reads your mind.

Kylo chuckles at your thought but the hot air on your cunt is sweet relief. He listens, blowing gently on it and ignores your clit for now. You sigh but your body is still tense, still shaking. It’s still over worked, still trying to recover from earlier but his appetite won’t let you rest.

You wonder what happened on this trip away, why he’s clinging, why he won’t let up his onslaught on you ever since he returned. You wonder if he’ll tell you after this, sometimes when he’s spent you for all you have, he’ll open up. You’ll listen. No listens to him, not really. They see the darkness, the mask, the distorted voice that only has one mission. You see past that, what lurks beneath the mask. The man with as much insecurities and doubts as the rest of the galaxy. The one who was soft and gentle with you when you were throwing everything you could at him.

He pulls you from your memories, brings you back to the bed as his tongue laps at your overworked cunt. Your back arches, hands still pinned down. Another whine escapes your lips. It’s too much. Kylo presses further in, his tongue moving inside of you to have a taste. The noises you hear flushes your body, embarrassed even now after all this time has passed between you two.

“So wet,” he says quietly, marveling at you, “Even in pain your body calls to me.”

And it does, a new supply of cum your body produces for him as he eats you out. The bridge of his nose brushes against your clit but he leaves it alone other than that, his tongue making patterns over your swollen lips, delving into your leaking cunt. He’s persistent, always is when he’s pleasuring you. It’s like he’s making up for all that time apart.

A new sheen of sweat starts to cover your body. Your own desire starts to bloom in the pit of your stomach. “Oh stars, please, _please_.” You beg, arching in rather than away now, even through the pain you want this, want him to bring you over the edge again for the fourth time this night.

He leaves kisses up your body, stops when your faces are level. You see his tongue trace his bottom lip, still savouring you. It sparks a fire in you. You want to reach up, want a taste of your mixed cum but you can’t because he’s holding you down still. You groan, try with all you can to push against the force.

“You want me.” He says, eyes burning inside of you, his mind burning inside of you. He probes through you, wanting to find any fleck of doubt in your mind but he comes up short. He’ll always come up short because you want him. You’ll always want him.

“Yes.” You reply even after his mind wandering.

Then his mouth is on yours, his tongue pressing in and you relish in it, chase that taste of you on him. Flecks of his cum are still there too and you moan into his mouth which he mirrors. His hand grips your waist, turns the lower half body onto its side. The stretch feels good on your muscles. He presses a hand on your bent legs to keep you there, like you’d go anywhere anyway.

He lets go of your mouth with a sharp tug on your bottom lip, enough to hurt, enough to make it bleed. Another mark on your body for you to savour. You suck on the iron taste as you keep your eyes on him.

“You want this.” The head of his cock slides against your entrance, edging, teasing.

It’s not a question even though you answer it as one. _“Yes.”_

He presses in and it pushes all the air out of you in a gasp. Fingers and mouth are almost nothing in comparison to his cock filling you up. There’s something primal about it, something so raw about having him stretching you open without any barriers between you.

A litany of moans finds their way to the surface with each thrust. He takes his time, slow and steady, watches over you as you fall apart on his cock. He loves this part. How you protest till you can’t anymore, till you give into your desires and let go. The way your mouth parts, the fight you have between closing your eyes to give into the ecstasy to keeping them on him to not forget this moment. This is how he knows you want him, truly, deeply, in how you fall apart for him time and time again.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he says through bated breathes. "You're mine.”

Words prove difficult so you nod. _Yours, all yours._ You think as loud as you can and he hears you, letting out a low growl. His pace quickens, the loud slap of him hitting your ass echoes.

He’s beginning to lose it, the ghost pressure on your wrists vanishes and you’re finally allowed to touch him. Your hands instantly reach for his body, gripping his shoulders. You dig your nails in, enough to hurt. He huffs but allows it. You want to leave your own mark on him. You want him to feel you when you’re not even there, when he’s far away from you.

He grunts, calling out your name and pushes himself into you as far as he can go. You cry out. Loud enough for a passerby to hear you. It wouldn’t have been the first time. Then you feel him empty inside of you. Your body accepts it and when Kylo starts to pull out, you whine. The sudden fear of being empty without him. That he’ll be called and taken away from you.

“I’m not leaving.” He says it like a promise, but you know better.

“Yet.” You add to his sentence. He can’t promise that he’s staying, as much as he wants to hide away with you. He’s the Supreme Leader. He’s everything to everyone and you’re nothing.

“Not to me.” He whispers on your lips. 

You haven’t cum yet. He reaches down between your legs once more to your clit and starts to rub it with vigor. It burns through you, but you don’t care, you need it. You grip tight onto his hair, taking fists of it to hold him close. You share the same air as your orgasm begins to bloom inside of you for the fourth time that night.

His breathe is warm on your face. “Let go little one, let me feel you.”

You shout out in bliss when it finally takes over your body, short circuiting your brain once more, leaving you writhing in a heap on the bed. You’re spent. Completely and utterly ruined.

Sleep finally calls to you and you want to answer it, if he’ll let you.

He moves you completely onto your side and curls up behind you. “You can sleep, for now.”

You take the opportunity, drift off with his warmth behind you. He’ll wake you up eventually for more, either with his hands or mouth. He’s insatiable and you’ll always give into his needs because you need him too. He makes you whole. He’s your everything.


End file.
